


Stormy Night

by Adam29



Category: Smoke Stone and Fur
Genre: Dark Spectre Queen of The Ocean, F/M, Fantasy, LJ-Phillips, OMC x OFC - Freeform, Public Sex, Sea Witch - Freeform, Skin, Smut, Werewolf, Wolfman, weather effected by sexy shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam29/pseuds/Adam29
Summary: After a day out together, Dolph and Vanessa decide to find their own little hide away, and have some fun.





	Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> http://fav.me/dbuuzq5 My OC Vanessa and my friend LJ-Phillips https://lj-phillips.deviantart.com/ OC Dolph, a skin aka werewolf. 
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/blunt-katana/art/Commission-Hey-there-523536420 Shown here.
> 
> I display Dolph with his permission, the pics of Vanessa and Dolph belong to LJ partner, Blunt-Katana
> 
> I'm proud of this, started and finished all 1839 words in one day. :D

It was rare when her and Dolph got together, and it seemed her time on land now, coinciding with his schedule, meant there were going to do it in a deserted alleyway, far from prying eyes. The sun had set not long after they arrived in the alley, and the sky was dotted with countless stars.

Vanessa leaned against the wall, her own crimson colored was gown pulled off as Dolph rubbed his paws at her pussy with his right hand, as he groped and jiggled her left breast with his left paw. Vanessa gasped and panted as she felt his fingers, and fur grasping at her milk white tit and drawing moisture in her pussy between her legs. 

The Skin growled low under his breath as he squeezed and fondled the sea witch's breast and enjoyed the feeling of her pussy dripping juices on his fingers/paws. Finally, having enough of stroking her pussy, Dolph slid two of his fingers inside of Vanessa, causing the Dark Spectre Queen to gasp sharply, and moan as Dolph worked his fingers back and forth inside of her pussy. Dolph worked his fingers, causing her to moan and whimper, before he pulled them out to offer them to Vanessa.

His fingers were dripping with her pussy juice.

"I stuck these fingers inside of you. Have a taste, bashera." Dolph growled lowly.

Vanessa opened her mouth, and his fingers slid past her plump lips, she slurped on his fingers with a lewd twirl of her tongue, before he pulled his fingers out.

Dolph grinned, a sight that normally would send others fleeing with the show of his sharp, canine teeth. But to Vanessa is sent a chill up her spine as he leered at his beautiful, sorceress girlfriend.

"Hey, how about you spread it with your own fingers..." Dolph asked, licking a trail up her spine with his wolf tongue. "....Nice and Deep."

Dolph's voice became deeper as he got to V's shoulder, and spoke into her ear, lapping at her earlobe with his tongue.

Vanessa breathed deeply, as she reached back, her black scaly, webbed hands sliding down her snow white skin. Dolph leaned back to watch, as Vanessa reached down, spreading her pussy lips wide for the Big, black furred wolf skin.

"I never thought I'd meet a woman like you," Dolph praised, a hand cupping the bulge in his jeans. "You seem to enjoy being teased, but your a cold fish..." Vanessa's mouth quirked in a small laugh. "To anyone else, but with me, it's like your in perpetual heat, like one of my kind."

Dolph cups her ass, and leans down to lap at her pussy, Vanessa cried out in shock, her body jerking, but keeping her fingers spreading her pussy, as Dolph lapped up her juices. Hungry like the wolf, as the term was and he devoured the succulent taste of his mistress. His tongue lapped at her pussy, trying to lap up all the juices, but Vanessa just kept dripping more and soon, he was sliding his tongue all the way inside of her pussy.

"Ahh! Oohh! Darling!" Vanessa cried out, his wet wolvine nose, pressing into her tight ass hole as he licked and mouthed at her pussy.

"Mmmmm~ So sweet and juicy, just like a peach," Dolph growled as he pulled away. "I wonder, how do you like it here?"

Dolph wet his finger on her juices, and mindful to retract his claws, Dolph slid his index finger into the tight bud of Vanessa's ass.

"Ahhh!" Vanessa groaned heavily, and Dolph chuckled, a famished expression on his face.

"Oh, that's right. You might be able to heal the sick, banish demons, create cataclysms and make the moon dance with the stars. But when it comes to me?" Dolph slid his fingers of his other hand into Vanessa's pussy, three fingers stretching out her dripping and clenching pussy.

"You're utterly helpless, my breathtaking Goddess." Dolph growled worshipfully.

Vanessa writhed as Dolph's fingers worked her ass and Pussy at the same time.

"You'll take all the fingers I can give you. Nice and wet." Dolph panted at the sight of her pussy sucking in his fingers.

Vanessa practically danced on his fingers, a fine feet, given she had seagull feet, instead of human feet. Her body shuddered, and she cried out in ecstasy as Dolph kept fingering her, and then when Vanessa seemed ready to orgasm, he pulled his fingers out.

Vanessa whined in dismay, as Dolph pulled back to unbuckled, unbutton and unzip his pants, pulling them down to allow his thick, Nine inch cock free. If Dolph had a tail, it' would be wagging, but for now, it was only his cock waving in the air.

He leaned over Vanessa, sliding his cock against the front of her pussy, his still shirt covered chest, pressing against her bare back. He cupped her left breast, jiggling it in his paw, as he licked, nuzzling and breathed all over her ear and neck. He let his other hand wander down to press the head of his cock against V's pussy, pinching her nipple between his left hands fingers, and he pinched the pearl of her pussy with the other.

"You want it. Huh?" Dolph asked, licking around the edge of the shell of the sea witch's ear.

"You want me to stick it in you?"

Vanessa's long raven hair was like a curtain, shielding her eyes as she panted from the stimulation her lover inflicted upon her person.

"Yes..." Vanessa said breathless.

"Say 'Please'. Say, 'Please give me your cock.'" Dolph ordered, his tongue lagging out from his own arousal.

"Please give me your cock, Darling." Vanessa pleads.

And with that, Dolph thrust his cock up into Vanessa, pulls deep with a loud, squelching noise. Vanessa gasped in high pitch, wailing with joy as Dolph's cock was finally inside of her pussy, Vanessa's cries of pleasure echoing in the alley as Dolph thrust back and forth inside of her.

Vanessa wiggled, a look of ecstasy on her face, as she reached down to fondle her own pussy, stretched taught around Dolph's turgid growth, as he slid his cock back and forth inside of her drenched pussy. She retracted the purple membrane between her fingers, and spread them around his cock, rubbing at her pussy to double the pleasure, yelling out accolades as she pressed back into his thrusts. The two working in tandem, both eager to reach their pleasure.

Vanessa's pussy dripped slick juices down Dolph's large cock, which was furless, but the fur around his balls and base of his cock were matted from the fervent fucking they were doing.

Dolph pulled back, grasping at Vanessa's scaly forearms and snapping his hips against Vanessa, panting and wolfing slightly, as he picked up the pace, fucking his beautiful enchantress of the seven seas. 

His balls slapped loudly on Vanessa's soaking wet pussy, causing Dolph to growl deeply.

"You're more beautiful then any mermaid," Dolph praised. "And your so hot too, feeling yourself up and moving your hips around."

Dolph growled, "Well, I guess I'll just have to do this hole too."

Vanessa keens in high, sharp tone, as Dolph slips a finger into her ass, doubling her pleasure, finger banging her ass as he plows deep into her watery depths.

"Oh yes! Darling! Please! Yes!" Vanessa begged lewdly.

The Dark Spectre Queen reached back to spread her ass cheeks to give Dolph easier access to her hole, Vanessa's breasts bobbed in the air from Dolph's fucking.

As they engaged in their passionate exchange, Vanessa seemed to float into the air, as Dolph watched this with a grin, he pulled finger out to turn Vanessa over to rest her one leg over his shoulder as he kept fucking Vanessa, who seemed to float on her side. Vanessa rubbed both her hands on the sides of her pussy, relishing the sensation of Dolph's cock thrusting into her pussy. Sweat appeared to form on her skin, glistening, but when the sweat fell to the ground, it clattered as it was truthfully, white pearls forming off of the Sea Witch's skin. 

Dolph was literally fucking the cash out of her it seemed, his own fur matting with ACTUAL sweat. He enjoyed this, it was a kind of power fix for him to render this all powerful sorceress into a sweating, horny mess. But he did truly love this woman, and that's why he felt so strongly, and passionately.

Dolph leaned in to kiss Vanessa, his long tongue lapping, wrestling with her own, cupping her breasts to squeeze them with great pleasure. He pulled away after a few, and pulled off the rest of his clothes, his body bare to the air, and black fur making him almost invisible in the shadows.

Dolph then placed Vanessa back on her 'feet', pulling Vanessa's left arm behind her back, using it to pull her back down on his cock, Dolph was a beast with his growls and pants, his right hand groping and squeezing her right breast as he fucked her faster and harder.

Overhead, the stars in the night sky 

"Oh, Bashera, you are lovely! Oh you're fucking beautiful! So, hot! Oh I fucking love you! You're so fucking hot!"

"Oh! Oh Darling! I...I love you, too!" Vanessa wailed.

She was spun around, Dolph's dick still balls deep inside of her pussy, as Dolph lifted Vanessa to rest her ass on a stack of crates. Vanessa's breasts bounced as Dolph held up her other leg, and he rested his left hand on her waist, enjoying the sight of her bouncing breasts, and how his cock looked, pounding into her pussy, both of their juices dripping down on the ground. But that wasn't all, as they continued to fuck, it became apparent that it wasn't just pussy juice and pre-cum sprinkling on the ground.

It began to rain, thunder rumbling, as Vanessa's face became open mouth, and almost slack in euphoria as Dolph kept up his vigorous fuck thrusts. Vanessa's body glistening, as the rain fell on her naked flesh, and Dolph's fur becoming matted. But Dolph kept it up, and Vanessa dug the sharp talons of her hand into his arm, her body flailing like a tree in a hurricane due to Dolph's incredible love making skills.

"Ahh! Ahh! I want it, Dolph! My love, give me all the pleasure!" Vanessa pleads.

"Oh, Love! Bashera! Awwwwwwooooooooooooo!!!!" Dolph thrust in to the hilt, throwing his head back to howl with pleasure.

Vanessa screamed, lightning cracking across the sky, and both shuddered, bodies shaking with the aftershocks of their heavy orgasm. The two gasping and panting for breath, and the two fell into the puddle of water that quickly formed, Dolph falling with Vanessa on top of him to cushion the fall. The two laid out in the rain, their juices mingling with the rain water, the heavy cum and juices washing away under the torrential downpour that was summoned by the Sea Witch's pleasure.


End file.
